Vehicles often include several hydraulically powered units—i.e., power steering units and differential units. Often, each hydraulically-powered unit includes its own source of fluid and its own pump. However, including such individual pumps and sources of fluid for each hydraulically-powered unit may undesirably increase the weight of the vehicle and reduce efficiency.